Lucifer (Earth-616)
Greexix, Jack O'Lantern, Steven Levins, Prince of Lies, Morningstar, Prince of Darkness, The Devil, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Leader of The , formerly | Relatives = Yahweh (father/creator); Angels (brothers/sisters); Demons (children) Queen of Hell (alleged daughter) Hellstorm (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = An extra-dimensional land of the dead, sometimes called "Hell" or "Hades" | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = The shape Lucifer most often assumes has red skin and bull horns | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of an extra-dimensional "Hell", trickster | Education = | Origin = Fallen Angel (Hell-Lord/Class Two Demon) | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Dick Ayers; Gary Friedrich; Roy Thomas | First = Ghost Rider Vol 1 1 | Overview = Lucifer Lightbearer is the devil figure found in Judeo-Christian theology. He was originally an Angel but was cast out to Hell after having led a rebellion against God. | HistoryText = Origin Lucifer was originally an Angel of Heaven and was one of the greatest Archangels. N'Garai According to one story he is responsible for leading an army of angels to banish the demonic N'Garai from Earth approximately one million years ago prior to his fall. Rebellion At some point afterwards Lucifer led a rebellion of up to one-third of the angelic host in an attempt to take over heaven from God. His revolt failed. Lucifer accused God of loving his human creations more than the angels that lie in heaven. As punishment for his attempted takeover he and his lieutenants Beelzeboul, Kazann, Malachi, Olivier, Pazuzu, Xaphan and others were all cast cast down into Hell where they became demons. Lucifer eventually rose to claim dominion over hell in the shadows, announcing his new name as The Devil. Though some speculate to whether the Devil is actually real since he has not been seen for millennia. Hell-Lords Due to the actions of other Hell-Lords claiming to be the Devil, specific actions over the centuries to come are next to impossible to take for granted. Lucifer claims to be the one who originally created the Ghost Rider. The only thing that can be taken for granted is that Lucifer recently came into possession of the soul of the Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze. Lucifer tortured Blaze with the hope of escaping from hell. Eventually, Lucifer tricked Blaze into escaping from hell taking Lucifer with him. In transit to Earth Lucifer split into 666 different fragments each occupying a body of the recently deceased. Lucifer goaded Blaze into killing the individual bodies. As each body died, the fragment of its strength would go into and increase the power of the remaining fragments with the plan for Lucifer to be completely reunited and at full power on Earth when he would have enough power to kill the Ghost Rider. Before his plan could be completed Ghost Rider made one of the hosts brain dead tricking Lucifer into fighting him at only half of his power. Once that host was defeated and before it could full materialize in the last host, the last host was killed sending Lucifer back to hell. | Powers = Lucifer possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Lucifer possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Lucifer is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Lucifer's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Lucifer possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Lucifer's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Lucifer's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Lucifer. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, Lucifer is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Lucifer is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in hell. Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project hellfire, shapeshift, and sense lying in others. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Lucifer also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. It is not known if Lucifer has jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased, though one source claims that Death itself is in league with Satan. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly agrees to submit to Lucifer's will or at least be among the damned. A human cannot free himself from Lucifer's will unless one has a force greater then Lucifer helping (In Johnny Blaze's case Lucifer was apparently at half strength), it is also unknown is Lucifer can retain is control over someone over long periods. Lucifer does not feed on souls as other demons tend to do. Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: It is unknown if Lucifer can draw power from hell like other hell lords or if his power diminishes the longer he is away. | Abilities = Lucifer is a master manipulator. | Strength = | Weaknesses = For unknown reasons, perhaps due to conditions of his banishment, Lucifer is trapped in hell. He cannot leave it under his own power like other demons or hell-lords. At best he can only send an apparition. To escape from hell, he requires the aid of an outside force. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The fallen angel: ** Several hell-lords have claimed to be the devil or who have played off the fears associated with that image. These include Mephisto, Satannish, and Marduk Kurios. The last of which even expressed disbelief that such an entity ever existed. ** In the original Ghost Rider story, Satan was summoned, but this was later retconned into being Mephisto pretending to be Satan. All subsequent stories till the recent volume had Mephisto being the demonic antagonist. It is unknown how the two characters are linked or how their two stories are linked. ** In the Marvel Universe "Satan" is a title applied to the supreme hell-lord and is separate from the fallen angel Lucifer. The original Satan disappeared so long ago some hell-lords have begun to doubt whether or not he ever existed. Many hell-lords including Lucifer have either played off the image or claimed to be on one, true "Satan." | Trivia = * Lucifer once had angelic wings on his back. But they had been removed once he assumed his demonic appearance. * Another name for Lucifer is Helel, meaning "shining one." | Links = }} Category:Demonic Form Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Astral Projection Category:Astral Trapping Category:Magicians Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleporters Category:Class Two Demons